toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valreșia Crisis
The Valreșia Crisis began following the end of the Second World War in the Toy Islands as a result of Tabi'atstani refusal to relinquish territory in Valreșia earmarked for the American and British occupation zones. Valreșia Crisis Background In June 1945, noting rapid Tabi'atstani advances throughout the Toy Islands, the American Joint Chiefs of Staff quickly came up with a scheme for the division of Valreșia into zones of occupation along the lines of Germany (and also their initial plans for Japan), with a line conferring territory east of a near vertical line cutting through the capital city of Brășani to a Tabi'atstani administration. Unexpectedly, the Tabi'atstani government immediately accepted this plan, with the official date for division being set as the 31st October 1945. However, when the withdrawal date came, Tabi'atstani forces stayed put and forced American troops arriving on the western coast of Valreșia to stay in their ships, with these ships not being allowed to dock. Allied aircraft attempting to reach their occupation zones in Brășani were harassed by TRAF aircraft and forced to land in Nordica. People's Republic of Valreșia In September 1945, with the withdrawal date looming, the Tabi'atstani government consolidated local Valreșian communist groups into the Valreșian Democratic Workers' Party. On the 2nd November 1945, the VDWP declared itself to be the controlling power of Valreșia and announced the formation of the People's Republic of Valreșia. Diplomatic pressure and support The United States exerted intense pressure on Tabi'atstan in stages to force the withdrawal of the TRA from the Western Allied Occupation Zones. The Soviets also called upon the Tabi'atstanis to pull back to the agreed occupation lines as a bargaining chip to use in the Iranian Crisis that occurred shortly after the beginning of the Valreșia Crisis. As a result, Tabi'atstani troops began falling back on the 27th March 1946. After the Tabi'atstani withdrawal, American troops crushed the Interim People's Committees led by the VDWP, and the VDWP leadership retreated into the Tabi'atstani occupation zone. Cold War The conflict was one of the first episodes of the Cold War within the Toy Islands and was a factor in the exacerbation of tensions within the already frayed relationship between the United States and Tabi'atstan. Following the crisis, successive US administrations strengthened ties with the Kingdom of Loiwik, the Imperial State of Muzaffaridistan, and the Laltofian states in an effort to contain the USSRT. Another result of the crisis was the decision by the three Western occupying powers to transfer their zones of occupation to a unified civil government, which was then later put under Teddy trusteeship. Teddy arguments that they had fought a parallel war with the Axis powers rather than been members of the Axis (indeed, no Laltofian state had signed the Tripartite Pact) gained traction in the West, leading to greater trust in that state. Furthermore, Rudolf Chester's post-occupation government was seen by the West as a model example of democratic government to be emulated in the Toy Islands. See also *Western occupation zones of Valreșia *Western-occupied sectors of Brășani Category:Valreșia Category:Military of Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstan